


Silent Soulmate

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AR, Deprssion, F/F, Germany, Italy, Mute - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: Feli is depressed because she thinks she doesn't have a soulmate. One day she goes to a concert with her sister and her soulmate, and the unthinkable happens...





	Silent Soulmate

Feli sat down next to her sister, Bella. She hadn’t been having the best day, and her sister wasn’t going to cheer her up. Anyway, she was always kind of depressed. She didn’t have a Soulmate, because there wasn’t a single word on her wrist. She held the happy face, but it hurt.   
Bella had been yelling at her soulmate, Tanya. She tended to do this, even though she didn’t mean it. Tanya knew this, but took all the rage anyway, knowing she needed this.   
Feli looked to her wrist. Under it were multiple cuts and scars. She pulled the sleeve to her blue jacket down, hiding it all. Her deepest, darkest, dirty litte secret. Her friend, Kiku, sat next to her. She brought her lunch each day, but sat at the cafe anyway. She pulled out her laptop and entered the passcode.

“Hey, Feli! Are you doing anything after school?” Tanya asked her. She didn’t really have anything going on, she told her. It was a dull day already, so what could happen?

“Okay, cool! Do you want to go to the concert tonight with me and Bella? It’s a German band, and it’s really good music.” She pushed on. Bella was glaring at her, but it didn’t matter. She might as well go, since nothing’s happening.

“Sure. Why not.” Feli replied. Tanya’s face lit up, and she cheered. 

“Follow me out today. We’re going straight after school!” Tanya got up and left. Smiley bouncy steps followed her. 

“Bella, are you okay? You haven’t said a thing to me all day.” Feli asked. It wasn’t a lie, they hadn’t talked to each other the whole day. They at least argued about something, but they hadn’t. 

“Go away bitch.” Bella said calmly. Calm is not her colour at all, and Feli couldn’t help but worry. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you after school then.” Feli got up and left. Leaving her sister alone until a few hours later.

When Tanya and Feli finally finished their last class together, they went off to find Bella. They discovered her crying Tanya’s car. They had seen her cry, but not this badly. She was balling. And when Tanya opened her door, Bella turned away from her. Feli soon jumped in, and they were off.

Feli looked up at the building. It was designed to hold a crowd, that’s for sure. When they finally parked, Feli jumped out, and opened Bella’s door for her. Her face was red from crying, and it was noticeable. 

They walked up, and when they got inside, Feli just looked around. It looked like a theater with it’s size. It had halls that went to different areas.   
Tanya pulled her to a small booth where they gave the tickets, and were given bracelets to stay in. While they walked to where they were going, Bella finally spoke up. 

“I’m so sorry Feli.” She didn’t look at her, leaving her head hung. Hair was covering her face, and Feli guessed she was crying. 

“Why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything.” Feli asked. 

“I’m not a good sister! All I do is scream at you and make you cry!” She says. She doesn’t scream it, which was alarming. 

“I don’t care. It’s who you are!” 

“Well, I hate who I am!” She shouted. Tanya hugged her, and held her in one place. Her hand petting her hair as the other rubs circles on her back. 

“You are an amazing and beautiful person. And we love you.” Bella pushed away from Tanya, saying nothing. 

Bella pushed Feli when she got to close to her, and Feli fell into a girl. She was tall, had blond hair, and was pretty muscular. She helped Feli regain balance, and ran off like she had to get somewhere.

“I wonder who that was. They left before I could apologize.” Feli commented. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll see her later.”

 

They found a place to stand in the front near the stage, and waited for the band to come out. When they finally did, she couldn’t even see them, because they were behind a small line of people, and crushed in the crowd. 

The music was good to Feli, she had a secret taste for rock and metal, and liked what they played. She had taken a German class and knew most of the lyrics to the songs. Tanya loved it, and Bella seemed to enjoy it all to. 

When the last song ended, everyone cheered and clapped for the performance. The band announced that they would be heading to another room the meet everyone there, since it was their hometown. 

The girls went to where the rest of the small crowd was going, and finally saw the members of the band. Feli recognized one face. It was the drummer, she was holding drum sticks, and it was the person she fell into. 

Feli rushed to the table she was at.   
“I’m sorry I fell into you miss! Bella over their pushed me and I didn’t mean to!” She almost ran out of air with how fast that was. 

The German girl got really excited to hear her apologize. She showed Feli her wrist, where all that was written down. Feli didn’t know what to think, and looked to their own wrist. Nothing still. 

“But I have nothing on my wrist.” The girl, who’s name is Luci, wrote down that she’s mute. Everything made sence to Feli then. She couldn’t speak, so she wouldn’t say anything. 

‘Do you want to come with me and the band to our next concert?’ Luci wrote. Feli went over to Tanya and Bella and told them where she was going, and agreed to go. Bella hugged her and allowed her to go with them. Tanya waved goodbye, and went back to what she was doing.   
Feli felt so good around Luci, no matter what. She had found her soulmate, even though it took them both 19 years to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash post! This is also in the AR Collection on my page, because I wrote it for my friend AR!


End file.
